custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xaterex Multiverse Storyline
This is the Main Page for the expanding Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. About Differences from the Prime Reality *None of the canon BIONICLE storyline ever happened, or if it did, it happened in the unthinkably far past, though Glatorian, Toa, Matoran, Agori, Matoran, and other species from the Prime Reality exist. There is a city known as New Metru Nui, however, implying that the city known as Metru Nui existed. Nothing else is known on this subject, however. Chronology All dates are dated Before Year of Darkness (BYD) and After Year of Darkness (AYD). Dates in the distant past are all rough approximations. As a note to all who have read the entirety of the Xaterex Storyline, please note that this chronology does not contain spoilers. Thus, in some places, it is deliberately vague or adds misinformation. This the chronology as it was perceived by the inhabitants. Approx. 1,000,000+ BYD (Prehistory) In the distant past, the biomechanical species known as the Zormacht (later known as the Creators) came across the Galaxy and seeded the barren worlds of Xaterex to populate the multiverse, while they also encouraged the growth of a few small, already-existing organic species. They came to be revered as gods by their creations, but eventually left the worlds they’d created behind, for mysterious reasons. In time, they became to be revered as gods by their creations, which eventually evolved and became a race of beings known as the Ancients. In addition to the species they’d created, the Zormacht left behind many mysterious artifacts, some of which were the Annulus, a broken ring in three fragments, four swords, each the embodiment of one element (earth, air, fire, and water), and, greatest of all, their city, Shadovar, home to the device they’d used to create the multiverse, the Shadovar Codrex. Known as the City of Mirrors, it was constructed from extremely solid, reflective material that appeased the inherent vanity of its creators. Another of their cities survived as well, a later species, the Mindaters, would call it Seruamaera, which meant “City of the Void” in their tongue. Indeed, it was built in a Void, a plain of existence that was composed completely a shadows. But all of these were abandoned after a time, and the Zormacht were never seen again. Approx. 500,000+ BYD- 250,000 BYD Eventually, the primitive races that had once revered the Zormacht evolved into civilizations of their own that would eclipse the glory of the Zormacht and remain in the memories of many beings centuries later. One of these races was known as the Ancients, the other as the Elementals. At first, the Elementals were extremely uncommon, but during the period of the Ancients more and more began to appear. The Ancients, whose homeworld was known as Corona Magna- Crown World- quickly became a great civilization, and took over many of the old Zormacht ruins, rebuilding much of the city that would later become Seruamaera. Approx. 250,000 BYD- 10,000 BYD (The Age of the Ancients) Around a date estimated to be 250,000 BYD, the Ancients discovered the City of Mirrors, and together with the aid of the Elementals sculpted a world separate from the material world they’d lived in so long, a “plain of existence” so to speak. Or rather, thirteen plains. One was for their city, Shadovar, which took over as their capital, and the other twelve became Arcaea- the ancestral home of the Elementals for countless centuries. The Ancients also explored worlds the Zormacht had created, such as Calos, Xaterex, and Noctxia Magna, and set up colonies there. The Ancients inherited their creator’s desire for creation, and sculpted and helped evolve many more races, the creatures which eventually became known as the Makers, the Workers, the Warriors, the Defenders, and the Inheritors. Toward the end of their reign, all of these races had come into existence in their present form, scattered throughout the empire of the Ancients. The Ancients remained powerful for centuries, until finally their power began to wane. Legend says that they rebelled against beings more powerful than they (it is theorized that these beings may have been a sect of surviving Zormacht), and while they managed to defeat them, the destructive weapon that they used, the Godslayer, a curved sword of icy metal later to be called the Crescent Blade, filled them with hatred for one another and they fought a long, bloody civil war that brought an end to their power. A text dated to around 5,000 BYD ascribes the defeat of the ancients to an entity known as Vahrikaan, and states that the Annulus held his power within it. Eventually, to defeat Vahrikaan, the Ancients were forced to seal his splintered soul into the three fragments of the Annulus ring. Whatever the truth, soon after 10,000 BYD the Ancients disappeared completely, and the Elementals inherited Arcaea. Eventually the races the Ancients created became known by their more common name, the two subraces of Worker as the Matoran and the Agori, the Warriors as the Glatorian, the Defenders as the Ix, and the Inheritors as the Toa. The original name the Makers were called has been forgotten. Their original roles as servants to the Ancients have long since been forgotten. Approx. 8,000 BYD- 7,000 BYD (The Age of the Mindeaters) For centuries after the power of the Ancients virtually vanished, the records are silent, until a race from a world beyond Arcaea, the Void, and the three planets the Ancients had ruled arrived, and brought alien technology like the still primitive races of Xaterex, Arcaea, and the other worlds had never seen with them. These beings called themselves the Tur'aenath, which meant “Guardians of Knowledge” in their tongue. But eventually, due to their potent psychic might and their ability to control the minds of those around them, they became known by all as “Mindeaters”. These beings were masters of an interstellar empire that included races from far beyond Xaterex, and were everything the Ancients could have been, had they managed to survive the civil war. They quickly seized control of not only Arcaea, but of Xaterex and the other worlds as well. They took little interest in scarcely populated areas, such as Corona Magna and Calos, but subjugated the surviving races with brutal efficiency. But after nearly a thousand years in the iron grip of the Mindeaters, one of the races, the Makers, developed a resistance to the mental control of the Mindeaters. Due to the efforts of a legendary war hero known as Karyn and the aid of thousands of freed slaves, the Makers created a resistance army which utilized power far greater than the Mindeaters possessed to topple the empire in one of the bloodiest, longest wars the universe had seen. At first it seemed as though the Mindeaters would prevail, but eventually a terrible, lethal plague struck the Void, where most of the Mindeater civilians and leaders were based, inside their capital city, Seruamaera. Virtually overnight, the power of the Mindeaters was completely broken, and their homeworld was devastated by the rebel army. The Mindeaters eventually completely disappeared, and are thought to be extinct. Approx. 7,000 BYD- 5,000 BYD (The Age of the Great Beings) The Makers, who had led the revolt due to their warped immunity to the Mindeater’s greatest powers, became known as the Great Beings. They reigned over the other races for many years, and like the Ancients and Zormacht before them, helped many of the races who had initially been from other worlds now long forgotten, taken onto Xaterex by the Mindeaters (The Vortixx, the Steltians, and the Veythari are some examples of the descendants of these beings) evolve and eventually become the other modern races of Xaterex. But the Makers were few, and tired of remaining in power. Eventually they began to die off, and by 5,000 BYD had mostly disappeared. A small few, including one known as Parikon, remained in Arcaea, but the rest died off or simply vanished. By 5,000 BYD the Elementals were once again firmly in control of Arcaea alone. Sometime during the age of the Great Beings, a race known as the Vorgaan invaded Arcaea. These beings evolved on a Mindeater-controlled world by growing their own technology, including armor, weapons, and interstellar craft. Little is known of this conflict, but it led to the deaths of almost all of the attackers, and may be the reason the Great Beings vanished afterward. It is unknown how many Vorgaan were killed, but the Vorgaan never attempted to invade again. During the age of the Great Beings, the races that the Ancients and Mindeaters had ruled took adapted to their present-day appearance. 5,000 BYD- 3,000 BYD After the Great Beings disappeared, a long silence falls across the historical and mythological records. Little survive from this time, but from what fragmentary chronicles survive from this era, no great developments were made. Interstellar travel was still possible due to surviving Mindeater craft, but grew steadily rarer. It was during this time that the Elementals first recorded the existence of the Noctian species. 3,000 BYD- 2,000 BYD (Rise of the Arcaean Empire) During the Age of the Elementals during this time the Twelve Elemental Kingdoms of Arcaea came into full existence, and dates began to be officially kept. By 2,000 BYD, the empire of the Elementals, known as Arcaea, had eclipsed the Age of the Great Beings, and by 1,000 BYD the Arcaean Empire had outshone even the power of the Ancients. 2,000 BYD – 500 BYD (The Golden Age of Arcaea) History 2008 The Xaterex Storyline began when Minish Link, formerly Golden Ignika, archlord and creator of the storyline, created the characters that became Skorpix, Banrax, and Flareus. Soon, Ion, Silencer, and Melnox were created. The stories were set during the Destiny War, and are mostly unknown episodes. The Storyline eventually began to expand... 2009 A year later, Minish and Varkanax39, having been out-of-contact for a while, met up again and began, after a while, to create the layout for the storyline that became the Xaterex Stories Dissolution and Writhing Darkness. Varkanax created the characters Shardak, Kyhrex, Varkanax, and many others. The stories eventually became a series, and eventually an epic, of the dark lord Skorpix, the Shadowy Ones, the Hand of Mata Nui, and many more. In late 2009 Minish Link discovered the site and told Varkanax about it over the phone, and joined as Golden Ignika. He proceeded to create the articles Elemental Prince and Evolution Sand. Varkanax, however, did not join immediately. 2010 On January 5, 2010, Varkanax39 joined the wiki. The first page he created was Shardak, the following morning. He soon proceeded to make more edits, gaining about 600 in a month. Slowly, the storyline began to expand. Later that month, Golden Ignika joined Zeldapedia, and changed his username to Minish Link, to reflect the characters in the games. He began using that account to make edits, and, about a month later, returned to the wiki with lots of advanced wiki tricks. However, he never edited that much afterwords, and at 119 edits, left the site. He has not yet returned. Following Minish's temporary departure, Varkanax took control over the growing pages on the wiki, categorizing them, and writing stories. He is currently in charge of the Xaterex Storyline on this wiki, as well as the Creators of Xaterex, his club. On October 2, 2010, Minish Link returned and created the story Sub Zero and upgraded many of his MOCs. 2011 Minish Link officially left the wiki for the time being on February 16, 2011, leaving Sub Zero to Varkanax39 and the other uses in the Creators of Xaterex and the storyline to Varkanax39. Storyline *''Rebellion'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Redemption'' *''Twisted Dreams'' *''Shadowfell'' *''The Night Vulture'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Eternal Darkness'' Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline